PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT?Cancer Control and Survivorship Program The overarching goal of the Cancer Control and Survivorship Program (CCSP) is to conduct highly innovative clinical, genetic, and observational research, and translate our findings into effective strategies to avert or mitigate treatment-related complications and improve the quality of life of childhood cancer survivors. Drs. Leslie L. Robison, chair of the Department of Epidemiology and Cancer Control, and Melissa Hudson, director of the Division of Cancer Survivorship, lead the Program. Their leadership roles in the CCSP's two NCI-funded cohorts, St. Jude Lifetime Cohort Study (SJLIFE) and the Childhood Cancer Survivor Study (CCSS), have facilitated seminal discoveries characterizing the magnitude and scope of morbidity of the childhood cancer experience, including the resulting burden of chronic disease and subsequent neoplasms and their contribution to premature mortality. Knowledge gained from this research has influenced the design of contemporary pediatric cancer treatment strategies and provided critical data to guide health surveillance and health preserving interventions for long-term survivors. The CCSP is structured around an extensive shared research infrastructure designed to support and enhance the research conducted by Program members. This infrastructure reflects a combination of departmental-focused resources, augmented by institutional and SJCCC-specific resources plus clinical services external to the institution. The CCSP has a total of 16 members (11 Full and 5 Associate), representing the Departments of Epidemiology & Cancer Control, Oncology, Psychology, Global Pediatric Medicine, and Pediatric Medicine. The design and conduct of innovative research is facilitated by 7 discipline-specific CCSP working groups: Neurosciences, Cardiopulmonary, Endocrine-Reproductive, Genetics, Global Outcomes, Psychosocial-Behavioral, and Epidemiology-Biostatistics, who meet on a regular schedule (bi-weekly or monthly). During the current grant period (2013-2017), CCSP members have actively engaged in intra- and inter- programmatic research collaborations. Research publications by CCSP members totaled 424 and demonstrate the highly collaborative nature of the Program with 50% reflecting an intra-programmatic and 25.9% inter- programmatic collaboration. During the current funding period, CCSP members initiated/conducted trials addressing approaches to enhance health screening for at-risk survivors, promote positive health behaviors, remediate treatment-induced cognitive deficits, and reduce fatigue, contributing a total of 2283 enrollments to interventional non-therapeutic trials. Many of these trials reflect a direct translation of observational research conducted by CCSP members. CCSP members have participated in a wide variety of multi-group collaborations (involving more than 20 NCI-designated Cancer Centers, the NCI Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics, the Children's Oncology Group, and multiple international centers) to characterize treatment and genetic factors conferring high risk for specific late effects. CCSP members have a total of $4.2M in annual peer-reviewed funding, including $4.1M in NCI funding.